night_reaper_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Getting Started
Full name:Susan li Creepypasta name:Night reaper Age:16-18 Family memeber(s): Mother-(alive) father-(alive) YoungerSister-(dead) Goals: Kill her rival(conpleted) Kill all bad people(ongoing) Backstory She's always seen by everyone. In fact you'll never meet someone who doesn't know her. She's known to be that hyper jokester who will always make your day. Its sickening just to watch her smile and act as if theres no suffering in the world. I've always wanted to wipe that smile off her face, to get rid of that show off once and for all. Yes i am aware this makes me the villan but if thats what it takes to get rid of her then I'll go all the way. I was finally able to get her attention after school, inviting her over to my place tonight. Of course she happily agreed and the first step to my plan was complete. Next was to convince her to follow me to some place...special. an old abandoned mansion not too far from my place seemed like the perfect hiding spot. The joy in her voice made me cringe at just the sound of it. Her stupidity made me feel a little bad for her. But, my thirst for her blood was stronger than my pity. Soon my patience couldn't last, once the time was right. I finally took my revenge. The heart-rending shrieks filled the dark empty room, her blood stained her cheeks and her clothes. Never have i felt more alive in my life!. I stopped and stared at the now lifeless body of the girl..."you made me do this..you should've known better". I left the room and ran out of the place. My heart beating fast with every step. I did it...i got rid of her.. i got rid of susan li!.....or so i thought... Appearance Susan has long messy dark brown hair, you'll normally see it in 2 pigtails tied up with 2 red ribbons. She had fare skin and her eyes were an ocean blue color. After her death she awakened as a spirit with no memory of her past. Her skin became pale and her eyes a dark shade of purple with white spirals. A light grey long sleeved shirt with white straps that was attached to a black skirt along with striped black and white socks, a black colar, with a red tie and finally red sneakers. Her main weapon is a scythe normally used to murder her victims. Facts °her weakness to candy prevents her from hurting the victim(depends on how much they have) °she only kills bad people(fake friends,rapist,abusive people etc) °when she's bored she'll kill anyone °she's afraid of fire, water, salt and excorsim °water makes her body dissolve °she's rarely seen outside in the sun. You'll normally find her inside the abandoned mansion °she'll only come out in public on Halloween during trick-or-treating °she enjots happy and positive people(she'll either talk to them or play with them) °she died at the age of 16 °when she is bloodthirsty her eye color will change to a pitch black °when she is hungry(flesh or candy) a red X will replace the spiral °her catchphrase is "have a sweet night" Creator/auther ☆Rocketstarangel☆